Secrets, Lies And Left Behinds
by Stephy69
Summary: She was trusted. She knew all their secrets. But now she was gone and Melina was left with a bag of secrets to devastate and ruin the lives of the remaining superstars. [Melinax?]
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N : I realize that this story would not work out as planned if I kept the storylines as they were. Melina and Ashley are in a way "tag team partners" and um, well, if anything seems sort of, out of place, it means I made it up._**

**She was trusted. She knew all the secrets. But now she was gone, Melina was left with a bag full of secrets, to devastate and ruin the lives of those who remained.**

Melina sat backstage at Backlash, her title gripped tightly in both hands. Not many people had expected her to win. They all thought Mickie was a better competitor. Her trainer had always told her never to listen to them. She had been through many trainers in her life, but there was only one who had taught her anything. Amy Christine Dumas. She had never really taught Melina any in ring skills because, according to her, Melina didn't need any help that way. She taught her how to stay strong in front of the fans, how to gain respect from the colleagues and how she should never listen to Vince. Melina smiled thinking of the last words she had said to her, "You don't need to take bullshit from **ANYONE** Mel. Not Mickie, not the fans, not the guys, not Vince. You stay headstrong and you'll do well in this business." And with that she had left. She told everyone, even Randy and Adam that she wanted a break from the business. But after receiving a present from Amy, revelations surrounding her mysterious departure, as well as many other things, were coming to light.

Melina stood up, placing her title carefully on her bag. The truth was, she missed the way things had once been. Ok, so perhaps she hadn't enjoyed the not getting to wrestle part, but at least, back in 2004 the storylines were good, women got to wrestle and people actually felt something towards the superstars. She looked at the oversized handbag lying beside her overnight bag. The present was there. She had taken to carrying it around constantly, just in case some bitch decided to get her hands on it. It wasn't the type of thing that would go down well with management. She thought for a moment, perhaps two, about the havoc that small box could cause.

A mischievous glint appeared in Melina's eyes as a plot began to unfold before her. A plot that would go into action the very next night. She smiled to herself as she began to undress, hoping that after her shower, she could race back to the hotel and put the plan into action a little early.

_**Five thirty, the Gaylord Entertainment Center**_

As most of the superstars had been at the arena for a while, warming up and catching up on the latest gossip, Melina had had plenty of time to start her plan. She had spent most of the previous night obsessing over it, making each minor detail perfect. Tonight it would begin.

She smiled and drummed her perfectly manicured nails on her leg. She had debated telling Amy of her plans, but she figured, chances were, Amy wouldn't answer and if the shit hit the fan, Amy wouldn't think twice of telling all.

She smirked mischievously and stood up, grabbing a small disk. She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Tonight, Melina's plan was going to devastate women all around the world.

As the night progressed, everything seemed to go to plan. Melina had gone out to the ring to accompany Ashley to the ring, during her match against Mickie. Ashley trying her hardest to maintain the little respect she had gained from the fans after Wrestlemania. Ashley was, in many ways, just like Melina, but with Vince turning the business into a rather, male dominated business, he had the script writers portray her as some sort of whore. As the match closed with a devastating DDT from Ashley, Melina directed everyone's attention to the screens.

Ashley frowned, she had just pinned Mickie, proving her worth as a diva, and Melina was directing the attention AWAY from her. As the screens darkened, bright white lettering appeared on them. "They thought she didn't know." It read. "It was the WWE's biggest secret. Well not anymore."

She smirked as a grainy video of Carlito appeared on the screen. Although it wasn't obvious who was carrying the camera, the dialogue made it apparent. "Oh, hey." came the Puerto Rican native's voice, rather shakily. "How's Edge?" His eyes seemed red and his voice thick.

"Oh, I don't know. Ain't seen much of him. What's wrong?" came a female voice. Strongly accented, southern yet music to many a man's ear. Amy's voice.

"It's…it's Johnny," he began. "He keeps saying he'll leave Melina, but somehow…I don't think he will. It's like, he enjoys hurting me like this. He does it every night you know?" Carlito cursed in his native language, a members of the silent and stunned audience gasped. "Every night. After, you know. He'll lie there and tell me he loves me. But then what does he do? Pulls on his clothes and go back to her." Carlito took a deep breath before continuing. "And, it's not like it was easy for me. Coming out. You try telling a strictly Catholic family that you're homosexual. It's not fun. Not that he'd know. You know…maybe I'm better off without him."

As realization began to dawn on the fans, Ashley looked at Melina, "You knew?"

Melina shrugged, "For a while. There was a strict no sex rule after I worked it out. I always had a sore head."

Ashley smiled slightly, unsure of what to say as her eyes were once again diverted to the screen. "Six months later," appeared the same eerie writing.

"Johnny I am NOT going to tell your parents I'm pregnant. I don't care what they suspect. Maybe if you weren't screwing the Intercontinental Champion they wouldn't suspect a thing." Melina's voice echoed through the arena. "Yes. I know about it. So you can stop with the puppy dog eyes. Cut the crap Johnny. You don't feel bad. Not about hurting me. Not about hurting Carlito. Amy TOLD me. His whole family want nothing to do with him, and you're not even prepared to show that guy one bit of respect? You don't deserve him and you sure as hell don't deserve me. GoodBYE Johnny."

Johnny's eyes welled with tears as he began to walk through the hallway, unfortunately, at this point, Amy had dropped the camera, meaning no more footage was captured.

Melina grabbed a microphone, "This my friends is one hundred percent real. We realize that sometimes, what you see in the WWE isn't. But this, is raw emotion, real heartbreak and a real asshole."

She dropped the mic and began to walk up the ramp, totally unaware of the havoc she had caused.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : Um, yeah, this chappy will be more about Melina than anything. And what she thinks of some of the superstars, so, yeah, thoughts are italicized. And yeah, Samantha is NOT a fitness instructor or whatever the hell she is…**_

Melina smirked as she pushed the door of her locker room open, although, her smirk disappeared as a large hand gripped her shoulder. "Tell me you had nothing to do with that," came the voice. A man's voice, distraught and tired, as though he had been crying.

Melina turned quickly to face her former lover. "I honestly had no idea what was happening. I, I just saw the screens darkening and figured, I don't know…Vickie was going to cut a promo." She shook her head, her dark curls bouncing as she did so, a look of fake sympathy crossed her pretty features. "Johnny, if there's anything I can do…"

Johnny shook his head, his blonde hair falling to shield his face. "No. No. It's ok Mel, and, thank you. I understand it couldn't have been easy…being with me." Melina shook her head again, this time looking rather modest. Wagging her fingers at him, she entered the locker room, a sadistic look appearing on her face as she closed the door. He suspected nothing…

_What an idiot, was it any wonder he lost every title he got ? Vince could have made her a star, but what did he do? He lumbered her with a fat, greasy computer addict and a retarded homosexual._

She laughed and threw her title down on the floor. Not that the title meant anything these days. When Trish had it, the whole world respected it. Even when Amy had it the first and second time. Hell, even Mickie got some respect. But when the Creative Management team has you wrestling Playboy Models week after week, in three minute matches that even Stevie Wonder could predict, you tended to get very little respect.

She rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her bottle of water. There were still a few matches left on the card. _Randy and Adam have a match coming up. I couldn't. Could I? I mean, everyone knows about it Backstage, and it's not like the fans will be that surprised. Not with his track record._ She shook her head, the fact that two former Intercontinental Champions had been sleeping together was enough. Unleashing another secret in the one night may put the fans into permanent shock. And besides, she wanted to make the demise of the WWE a very slow process.

_**The next night, Alfonso's Bar, Pennsylvania**_

A few of the superstars and divas had gone out for a drink, Melina among them. Nights out were always the best way to hear dirty, juice gossip, but after Amy's little gift, it wasn't as though she needed anymore gossip. What she had given her wasn't rumor, it was cold hard truth, with evidence to back it up.

_Tonight's my night off. I can relax, and not think about what the other superstars are up to. I have next week's plan finalized, all I have to do is make sure he's actually AT Raw. He's been doing disappearing acts lately…Not turning up for shows. But I guess, since he technically isn't a Raw superstar anymore, he isn't expected to always be there. Stop it, you're thinking too much._

She rubbed her temples lightly, as though that would stop her thoughts. "You ok Melly?" asked Maria from across the table. _Not the brightest of the bunch, but she means well._ "You look kinda stressed. When I'm stressed, I take bubble baths."

Melina raised and eyebrow and forced a smile. "Is that right? Well, don't you worry, I aint stressed. I just need a drink." She looked around the table. "So who's round is it?"

"That would be mine," said Jeff, looking around to see who had finished. "Same again?"

Melina shook her head, "Make mine a double." _You're used to doubles arent you Jeff…_

It seemed that since receiving her gift, well, technically it was gifts, but since receiving them, she found it hard to speak to people without thinking of their secrets.

She was sat beside John Cena, not her favorite of people, but he wasn't one of the more…aggravating ones. He had probably, some of the deepest secrets, nothing that would interest the fans though. Just pointless stuff, about that birthmark he had removed as a child…stuff that, quite frankly made him boring. Maybe that's why she didn't mind sitting next to him, because she didn't know something about him which made her question him.

Not like Adam, or Jeff, or Matt, or Randy, or Trish for that matter. Those five were her next targets. She just, needed to find the perfect moments.

She laughed as Randy spoke about Samantha, causing the superstars to look at her. "Just thinking about something Johnny said earlier," she lied, shaking her head and waving her hand for him to continue. _A fucking law student. She's supposed to be able to work out when someone's lying, but she cant even work it out when Randy is. And a lot of lying he does too…_

A mischievous smile crossed her face as Jeff returned with the drinks, handing them out. Twelve of them had come for drinks. Nine of them, Melina had dirt on. The smile remained on her face as she took a sip of her double Vodka. It was nice to know she had power over them all, like she had this special talent, which could ruin them all.

A few hours later and Maria was trashed. Unable to stand up, she asked Melina to take her back to her room. _Anyone else and I swear I'd tell them to go fuck themselves. Why does she have to be so nice?_ She smiled falsely and held out an arm, which the small interviewer quickly gripped onto, stumbling her way out the door.

"Melina," she said, on her fourth try. "You're like my best friend. And I don't care what people say about you. You're awesome."

Melina stopped for a moment, Maria really thought of her as a best friend. She had never had one of those before. _Thank god I don't have any dirt on her._

"Wait," she said, coming to her senses. "What do they say about me?"

"That you're a whore. And a bitch. And that you're only Women's champion because you sucked Vince off." said Maria, before moving away, suddenly feeling the need to be sick.

As the short diva threw up, Melina stood still, barely moving, her eyes not even blinking. _A whore? A bitch? Suck HIM off? They were going to pay. Every last one…_


End file.
